No regret
by Lordmusheen
Summary: short fic: Vivir con tu mejor amiga suele ser el sueño de muchas, pero no para Bella Swan ya que compartir departamento con Alice y Edward —su novio— es un enorme reto que debe vencer. TH. OoC. Lemmon.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación y mi extenso tiempo libre.**

**Gracias a Jane por betear este one shot.**

* * *

**NO REGRET.**

— ¿Tienes el almuerzo?

— Sí.

— ¿Los documentos?

—También.

Ella asiente y camina hacia la cocina para dejar la taza de café que había estado tomando, se acerca hasta mí y me sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice:

—Creo que hoy llegaré un poco tarde, deberías encargarte de la cena esta noche

—Mmm ok—murmuro

—Bien, nos vemos en la noche.

—Nos vemos—digo sin ánimos luego la veo caminar hasta la entrada donde Edward la está esperando y se dan un buen beso, puedo ver un poco de lengua allí, _oh sí._ Ahora le está tocando el trasero, _genial_.

Carraspeo con fuerza

—Se les está haciendo tarde.

Alice se separa del beso con una sonrisa y le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—Bella tiene razón, vámonos.

Edward asiente y toma el maletín que está en el piso del apartamento.

—Adiós—se despide él, escolta a Alice hasta la salida y cierra la puerta con fuerza

—Adiós—digo al aire, suspiro y me enfoco en terminar mi desayuno.

Hacía dos meses que vivía como intrusa en el departamento de Alice, el cual ella compartía con su muy caliente —debo agregar—novio de un año, Edward.

Siempre supe que era esta clase de persona holgazana, de hecho lo comprendí en varios momentos de mi vida, la primera vez sucedió cuando reprobé arte en la secundaria. ¿Quién en el mundo reprueba arte? Al parecer yo era capaz de realizar tal hazaña, la segunda vez fue cuando decidí abandonar la universidad por mero capricho, decía: Yo me las apañaré bien. Bueno, tal parece que eso no sucedió, si hace cuatro años hubiese sabido que este sería mi futuro no habría abandonado la carrera de Inglés. La tercera y última vez fue el día que mis padres me visitaron por sorpresa en mi apartamento y decidieron retirar su ayuda financiera con la excusa de que era mayor y debía independizarme ¿Quien quería independizarse? ¡Yo, no! Si eso aseguraba ocho mil dólares al mes en mi cuenta bancaria.

De eso hacía dos meses, dos meses en los que mi buena mejor amiga Alice había ofrecido su humilde departamento con tal de que no durmiera en la calle.

Yo había creído que sería mi salvación, claro, pensé aquello antes de tener que vivir con Edward Cullen, su novio.

Cuando este se andaba por el departamento sin camisa era _¡Aggh! _Nunca en mi puta vida había sentido tanta frustración sexual y era como si lo hiciera a propósito: Aprovecharse de mi poca resistencia y provocarme en cualquier momento.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho con mi debilidad el escuchar a Alice y Edward tener sexo, cada noche, los agudos gemidos de ella y gruñidos salvajes de él. Al principio era molesto pero después de un tiempo entendí que la vida sexual de ellos era muy activa, Alice me contaba que él siempre buscaba complacer sus fantasías, siempre se preocupaba por hacerla sentir bien, obviamente por dentro moría de envidia cada vez que oía a una animada Alice hablar de su excelente relación pero después supe apreciar bastante el escándalo que esos dos montaban, digo, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que era Edward el que me follaba y eso era un excelente espectáculo para la masturbación.

Nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera sin siquiera tocarme ¿Era un Dios acaso? No estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que Alice no merecía esto, la única razón por la que no me lanzaba encima de él era mi amor por mi amiga, eran casi siete años de amistad y no los iba a tirar por la ventana por un revolcón con el hombre del siglo.

Carajo, en serio quería follarlo.

Vi la hora, eran casi las ocho de la mañana _¡Mierda! _Tenía que ir a cuidar a los dos mocosos del departamento de al frente, ser niñera no era un trabajo muy honorable en estos días pero bueno, eso era lo que me mantenía con vida. Le di otra cucharada a mi cereal y corrí a la habitación para buscar mi bolso con mis pocas pertenencias, le di una mirada a mi desordenada cama para buscar mi teléfono, en algún sitio debía de estar…_ ¡Aquí esta! _Pensé en cuanto lo vi envuelto en mi cubrecama azul marino, después de dar un último vistazo a mis cosas, prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta y salí de allí, caminé con prisa hasta mi lugar de trabajo que estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia, toqué el timbre y esperé con una sonrisa falsa a que mi jefa, la señora Newton atendiera para así volcarme en mi trabajo de nueve horas como niñera de los gemelos Jessica y Mike.

— Este día fue del asco—digo para mí misma, cierro con cuidado la puerta detrás de mí y me recuesto allí por unos segundos, eran las cinco de la tarde y el departamento estaba en completo silencio, como Alice me había avisado debía de trabajar hoy hasta tarde y me tocaba hacer la cena.

Ruedo mis ojos, ya vería qué inventar.

Doy un largo suspiro y dejo mi bolso encima del mesón de la cocina.

Me siento pegajosa, así que camino con flojera hasta el baño, me sorprende ver la luz encendida, tal vez había olvidado apagarla antes de irme, menos mal que Alice no estaba aquí porque seguro se quejaría de eso y de lo costosa que la electricidad saldrá a fin de mes.

Estoy por abrir la puerta cuando oigo un quejido, me alerto al instante_. ¿Qué es eso?_, pego la oreja hacia la puerta y lo vuelvo a oír, es más bien un gruñido masculino, es Edward y él parece es-estar masturbándose, oh Dios _¿por qué me haces esto?_

Siento el calor subir por mi cuerpo y la humedad en mi entrepierna, cierro los muslos con fuerza para calmar el ardor que siento allí.

_Mmm Edward. ¿En quién estás pensando?_

Su siguiente gemido me lo confirma:

—Ohm Bella, mmm preciosa, estás tan apretada—Mordí mi labio fuertemente tanto que podía sangrar, quería abrir la puerta y verlo tocarse, ver cómo subía y bajaba la mano en un ritmo perfecto.

Lo deseaba, quería ver el líquido pre seminal correr por su dura polla y lamerlo, _delicioso_.

Con mi lengua humedecí mis labios, estaba excitada, quería que me follara duro, por detrás, montarlo, en todas las putas posiciones existentes y lo quería ya.

_Dios, no_. Mi conciencia había decidido aparecer justo en este momento. _No lo hagas Bella, piensa en Alice._ ¡Carajo, que difícil!

Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad y corrí hasta mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y caminé hacia mi cómoda para buscar mi vibrador rosa, estaba tan desesperada que sólo me quité mis shorts y bragas.

Encendí el vibrador sintiendo aquella maravilla en mi mano y lo dirigí hasta mi hinchado clítoris.

Ahogué un gemido.

La respiración comenzó a fallarme, abrí mis piernas y con delicadeza lo introduje dentro de mí

— ¡Dios!—gemí—. Qué maravilla.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en Edward clavándose fuerte dentro de mí, sin amor, sin delicadeza, sólo sexo.

—Ugh, joder—trato de ser lo más silenciosa posible, busco una almohada y la pongo encima de mi rostro, pudiendo así callar los gemidos comencé a desahogarme.

—Oh, Edward—Jadeo.

Pongo el vibrador en mi clítoris, masajeándolo e introduzco uno de mis dedos dentro de mí, mis paredes lo aprietan y exhalo fuertemente.

Sigo así y sumo dos dedos más, la sensación es buenísima. Imagino que la polla de Edward debe de ser así de grande, gruesa y larga.

Siento el nudo en mi vientre, falta poco para venirme, gimo suavemente cuando siento la corriente pasar por mis piernas hasta mi clítoris y es ahí cuando un fuerte orgasmo sacude mi cuerpo.

Los temblores son de lo más placenteros, es increíble. Retiro mis dedos de mi centro y muerdo mi labio, ha sido un buen orgasmo, suspiro y espero que mi cuerpo se relaje para enfrentar de nuevo al causante de mis más oscuros deseos.

—No sabía que estabas aquí—dijo Edward, estaba inclinado revisando algo en la nevera, desde aquí podía ver su trasero, no era una persona que le gustaran los traseros pero carajo, sería un sacrilegio decir que Edward no tenía un buen culo—. Buscaba qué hacer para la cena.

—Llegué hace rato y hoy me toca hacerla a mí—murmuro y reviso la despensa, con un poco de pasta estaríamos bien.

Saco los ingredientes para mi preparación y veo cómo Edward cierra el refrigerador y se acerca hasta mí. ¿Sabrá que lo escuché?

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? —dice mirándome fijamente en un tono bajo, casi ronco.

Muerdo mi labio, sé que lo dice en otro contexto.

—No—me niego y respiro profundamente, siento mis pezones endurecerse y cruzo mis brazos encima de mi blusa tratando de que no se noten, alejo mi vista de él y comienzo a preparar la cena.

—Bien, si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación.

_¿Masturbándote?_

—Bien—respondo, aparento que estoy concentrada rebanando unos tomates para la salsa.

Escucho a Edward cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y suelto un suspiro de alivio. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo de ahora en adelante?

Es un poco después de las siete de la noche cuando termino la cena, Alice aún no ha llegado así que le envío un mensaje:

**Bella:** Hey. ¿Te falta mucho? La cena ya está lista.

Respondió a los pocos minutos.

**Alice:** Tengo esta reunión importante, estaré allá en unas dos horas, cena con Edward.

¿Cenar con Edward? Yo a ese hombre tenía ganas de hacer algo más que sólo cenar.

— ¿Edward?—le llamo desde la cocina—. La cena ya está lista.

—Voy en un segundo—responde él.

Procedo a poner la mesa, coloco dos platos y vasos, sirvo la comida y empiezo a comer sin esperarlo.

Edward llega y me ofrece una sonrisa, le sonrió de vuelta, después camina hasta el bar de la cocina y saca la botella de un vino.

—Creo que con esto irá bien la comida.

Asiento descolocada y regreso mi vista a la comida.

Escucho a Edward destapar la botella y servirnos a ambos en copas.

—Salud—me dice y por cortesía choco mi copa con la de él aunque por dentro me estoy muriendo y solo quiero que esto acabe.

Le doy un trago a la bebida y me es imposible no hacer un sonido de admiración.

—Está muy bueno—admiro—. Muy bueno.

Edward toma un trago y asiente en concordancia a mi gesto.

—Con la comida que preparaste queda excelente y debo decir que está increíble.

Me sonrojo.

—Muchas gracias, aunque ya sabes que no soy tan buena como Alice en la cocina.

—Es cierto, pero tú haces algo que Alice no.

Estoy sorprendida por su aclaración.

— ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

—Creo que me lo guardaré para mí—dice con inocencia.

Oh, mierda. La curiosidad me mataba. ¿Será que Edward pensaba en mí de esa manera?

—Bien.

Con prudencia cruzo mis piernas debajo de la mesa, tratando de apaciguar el calor que siento en mi centro.

Después de comer y lavar los trastes, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón del salón mientras seguimos bebiendo un poco más de ese delicioso vino, tal vez me estoy sintiendo un poco borracha ¿Pero a quién le importa? No es como si tuviese las bolas para cometer alguna locura.

—Es raro que Alice no haya llegado aún—dice Edward con el ceño fruncido mirando su celular.

—Dijo que estaba en una reunión importante—le tranquilizo—. Pronto llegará.

Edward suspira y me mira ladeadamente.

— ¿No crees que ese trabajo la agobia demasiado?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es Alice después de todo, vive para la presión. No sé cómo lo hace.

—Ni yo—contesta él, nos miramos fijamente y soltamos una carcajada, el alcohol nos está afectando.

Ya nos habíamos terminado la botella y estábamos mirando al techo.

—Deberíamos conseguir algo más para beber—le digo a Edward.

—Creo que ya bebimos suficiente, no quiero cometer una locura.

Suelto una risita.

— ¡Pero es viernes! ¡Vamos a emborracharnos!

—Está bien. ¿Quieres algo en específico?—pregunta Edward mientras se levanta y se dirige al bar.

—Vodka—grito.

—No deberías de mezclar bebidas—me dice él.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Te sorprendería mi tolerancia al alcohol.

—De hecho no me sorprende—contesta él trayendo consigo la botella de Vodka que le pedí—. Sales todos los viernes y el sábado en la mañana estás como si nada.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si en algo soy buena es en beber.

Edward suelta una carcajada y me sirve un _shot._

Ya nos habíamos tomado varios tragos de vodka, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón y yo estaba recostada con mi cabeza entre su polla, era bastante excitante pero me había mantenido a la raya para evitar malos ratos.

—Estoy aburrida—murmuro.

—Yo también—contesta él y ambos nos reímos, estábamos achispados.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y sin razón yo suelto una carcajada, me rio tan fuerte que el aire me falta, veo la cara de confusión de Edward pero seguidamente se une a mis risas, lo que causa que me carcajee aún más.

Cuando paramos respiramos entrecortadamente unos minutos, limpio mis ojos húmedos debido al ataque de risa.

—Sigo estando aburrida.

—Ay, Bella— Edward suspira y me mira fijamente, yo mantengo mi vista hacia arriba para verlo, veo su mandíbula fuerte y sus profundos ojos verdes, muerdo mi labio aguantando mis ganas de besarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto.

Él niega.

—Nada, cosas mías.

Aunque sé que debería no sigo insistiendo temiendo la respuesta que pueda darme.

— ¿Jugamos a algo? —Me pregunta y alzo una de mis cejas—. ¿Estás aburrida o no?

Sonrío.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto, él se encoje de hombros.

— ¿A las preguntas? —dice aunque suena más a una pregunta.

Bufo.

—Oh no, no estamos en secundaria.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor?

—Juguemos a prenda o atrevimiento.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

—No estamos en la universidad.

Niego.

—Básicamente yo no estuve en la universidad.

—Sí lo estuviste

—Pero no lo suficiente como para jugar eso—me defiendo, él sube sus manos rindiéndose.

—Primero las damas.

Asiento, quito mi cabeza de sus piernas y me siento a su lado, muy cerca, tanto que nuestros cuerpos se rozan.

—Señor, Cullen—Él sonríe al escucharme decir su apellido—. ¿Prenda o atrevimiento?

Parece meditarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

—Prenda.

— ¿En serio?—me extraña su respuesta—. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo de lo que me mandes a hacer.

Me burlo de él.

— ¡Oh, por favor!—Sin escucharme veo cómo Edward se desprende de su camisa, su abdomen fuerte me dice ¡Hola!, trago el nudo que hay en mi garganta, carraspeo con disimulo—. Mmm bueno, supongo que no estás muy dispuesto a ceder, tu turno.

— ¿Prenda o atrevimiento?

—Prenda.

Edward se ríe y bebe otro _shot_ de vodka.

— Tengo que prepararme para lo que viene—le oigo murmurar, ruedo mis ojos y saco mi blusa.

Siento su mirada en mi cuerpo, por alguna razón no me siento avergonzada y eso causa que dentro de mí la pulsada de culpa crezca cada vez más.

Edward carraspea tratando de alejar la vista de mis senos en lo cual falla miserablemente, supongo que hoy fue un buen día para decidir usar un lindo brasier.

— ¿Siguiente pregunta?—digo con una sonrisa, me agrada verlo así, parece nervioso y que yo cause ese tipo de efecto en él me hace pensar que no he sido la única que sufre del efecto del otro. ¿Quiero yo cruzar la línea de la razón y tomar el riesgo de aventurarme en los posibles sentimientos de Edward?

Él asiente.

— ¿Prenda o atrevimiento?

—Atrevimiento.

Responde sin vacilar.

— ¿Te atreves a besarme justo aquí?—digo señalando el nacimiento de mi seno, sonreí triunfante cuando lo veo tocarse el cabello. Es una señal de que está nervioso.

Espero una respuesta negativa de su parte pero realmente me sorprendo cuando se acerca hasta mi lentamente, lo veo tragar y siento su aliento caliente en mi pecho, me causa cosquillas así que suelto un risita, Edward presiona su cuerpo sobre el mío por lo que siento un bulto presionar mi pierna, deja un beso justo en donde le señalé, tan sólo un roce de labios.

Suelto una risa

—Eso es trampa, necesito un buen beso. Uno mojado.

Él trata de alejarse pero impresionándolo froto con mi mano su erección, sus pantalones están apretados. Edward carraspea de nuevo

—N-no creo que esto sea lo mejor, A-alice...

—Shh— le corto y acaricio su rigidez—. Podemos culpar al alcohol después.

Y le beso.

No hay ternura ni suavidad, el beso es salvaje y me gusta, es mejor de esta manera ya que no comprometemos los sentimientos, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y ambos soltamos un gemido cuando sentimos la humedad del otro, me recuesto en el sillón de modo que él está encima de mí, abro mis piernas para que se acomode entre ellas y puedo notar su rigidez, subo mis manos hasta detrás de su cuello y acaricio los cortos cabellos que allí se encuentran.

En la habitación lo único que se escucha son nuestras fuertes y entrecortadas respiraciones, el hermoso sonido de nuestros labios uniéndose en un ritmo tan sincronizado como en una buena canción.

Cuando el oxígeno nos hace falta nos separamos, cruzo mis piernas sobre su trasero y lo empujo hacia mí causando así una fricción entre su erección y mi centro, suelto un jadeo, no puedo evitarlo, es insoportable y a la vez maravilloso haber cruzado la línea, en un rincón de mi cerebro está presente Alice, pero ¿En realidad me importa? Porque ahora mismo, mientras siento los besos húmedos de Edward en mi barbilla y cuello lo único que quiero es que me tome y acabemos con esto de una buena vez y así ambos podríamos volver a nuestra vida de rutina y falsa, que al final del día, no nos hacía feliz pero era lo único que obtendríamos.

Edward continúa besando mi cuello, y sus manos acarician mi vientre, subiendo peligrosamente por la recta de mis pechos.

—Quiero más—le susurro en el oído—. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Edward se separa de mi cuerpo, extraño su toque.

—Bella…—me mira a los ojos y veo el arrepentimiento.

Niego con la cabeza varias veces.

— ¡No, Edward! —suspiro—. No es momento para hacerse el desentendido.

—No está bien—me dice y se sienta recto a unos centímetros de mi lado, me levanto del sillón y suspiro, estoy enojada ¿Cómo no estarlo? Por fin doy el primer paso, dispuesta a darlo todo y él no lo entiende, no entiende que esto para mí también es un sacrificio pero mi deseo es tan fuerte que no me importan las consecuencias de este hecho.

Busco mi camiseta en el suelo y de un tirón me la pongo encima.

—Mejor vístete—mi voz suena irritada—. No querrás que Alice te vea prácticamente desnudo, ¿o me equivoco?

Él suelta un largo suspiro, es uno de esos que lanza cuando se siente frustrado o cansado, por un momento el nudo en mi pecho se aprieta pero lo ignoro, no fui yo la que echó a perder lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Bella—dice, pero lo freno en un gesto con mi mano.

—Sólo cállate. ¿Quieres? —le interrumpo—. No lo jodas más.

Sin esperar una respuesta levanto mi trasero del sillón arrastrando mis pies hasta mi habitación, con la tristeza y enojo haciendo peso en mi cuerpo a la misma vez.

En cuanto cierro la puerta de mi habitación y me recuesto en esta caigo en cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si Edward no nos hubiese detenido y la culpa nuevamente hace estragos en mí.

¿En que estaba pensando? Pienso mientras limpio unas lágrimas que habían caído en mis mejillas, debí haber sido yo la que detuviera esto ¡No él! Se supone que yo era la mejor amiga, aquella que nunca debía traicionar la confianza de la otra y fue eso exactamente lo que hice, la traicioné besando a la persona que amaba, la traicioné cada vez que pensé en él de manera incorrecta. ¿Era yo una buena amiga? Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de saber qué era una amiga.

Dentro de mi habían un tumulto de sentimientos, me sentía responsable por lo sucedido con Edward pero también estaba molesta porque no habíamos continuado, suspiro, una voz en mi cabeza me dice constantemente que esto que sentía no era correcto.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza y la voz alegre de Alice inunda el departamento, como siempre lo hace, con su buen humor y calidez que a pesar de haber tenido un día de mierda en el trabajo ella regresaba a casa con una sonrisa porque sabía lo que le esperaba aquí, no podía sentirme peor, simplemente el dolor era inconcebible.

— ¡Bella! —la oigo llamarme afuera de mi habitación.

—Voy en un momento—respondo, camino hasta mi tocador limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas derramadas y cuando me veo lo mejor que puedo salgo de la habitación.

Alice está recostada en el pecho de Edward, ambos sentados en el sillón y él acaricia su espalda en suaves sube y baja, la pulsada de celos se hizo presente ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sin ánimos de conversar, Edward me huía la mirada.

—Edward estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a un bar esta noche, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? —en cuanto ella suelta las palabras observo cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensa, él no me quiere allí, él no me quiere en ningún sitio.

—Creo que paso por esta noche—murmuro jugando con mis dedos, la realidad choca rudamente con mi fantasía, todo lo que anhelé con Edward hace unos minutos no se iba a dar, nunca lo haría y yo tenía que superarlo.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! —Alice hizo un mohín—. Siempre dices que nunca quiero salir de fiesta, hoy te invito y me dices que no.

—Es que estoy cansada, Allie—rasco mi cuello nerviosa—. Además estoy segura que Edward quiere pasar una noche romántica sólo los dos, ya es suficiente con tenerme aquí todos los días, es hora de que ustedes dos se diviertan.

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Edward quiere que tú vayas—Alice voltea a su rostro hasta Edward quien parece estar más incómodo que yo—. ¿No es así, mi amor?

Él contesta sin vacilar.

—Puedes acompañarnos Bella—Me mira directamente y sé que dentro de él me está rogando que no vaya, así que no lo hago.

—Gracias por la invitación—susurro—. Estoy cansada, este ha sido un verdadero día de mierda.

Alice, quien estaba besando juguetonamente las mejillas de Edward, voltea a mirarme preocupada.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Claro que sí—miento vagamente—. Ya sabes cómo son los Newton, unos demonios con demasiada energía.

Alice suelta una risita y yo hago lo mismo.

Finjo un bostezo.

—Como ven, estoy muerta, pásenla bien.

Alice se despide, Edward no dice nada y yo regreso a la oscuridad de mi habitación a meditar mis próximas decisiones.

Me desvelo toda la noche, no me toma mucho tiempo tomar una opción, me alejaría, por el bien de Alice, Edward y el mío lo haría, así podría tratar de borrar este episodio de nuestras vidas y tal vez hacer menos incómoda la mutua existencia.

Son las seis de la mañana, salgo de mi habitación con mi equipaje en una maleta de ruedas, es demasiado temprano para siquiera digerir lo que estoy a punto de hacer, me encuentro con Alice en el mesón de la cocina tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico, no importaba si ayer hubiesen llegado a las tres de la madrugada, Alice siempre despertaba temprano y así mantenía su vida balanceada.

Mira extrañada la valija que está junto a mí.

— ¿Piensas ir a algún lado? —pregunta arqueando una ceja y dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Me iré a Texas unos días—le digo, trato de lucir confiada, como si no fuese la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

— ¿Vas a visitar a tus padres? —dice aún más sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque son mis padres—contesto sarcástica, ella rueda los ojos.

—Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso. ¿No estaban peleados?

Suspiro.

—Así fue, pero creo que es hora de hacer las paces, no estarán aquí para siempre.

_Además es una buena forma de escapar de ti y de mis errores. _

Ella se lo piensa unos segundos y asiente comprendiendo.

—Me parece genial. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —mira su reloj de pulsera viendo la hora.

—En hora y media—respondo y busco una manzana en la nevera.

—Le diré a Edward que te lleve—comenta—. Te llevaría yo misma pero ya la prometí a Esme que saldría de compras con ella.

— ¿Qué? —digo nerviosa—. No es necesario, de verdad. Puedo tomar un taxi.

Ella bufa.

—No digas tonterías, él te llevará.

—N-no, en serio Alice—trato de frenarla.

— ¡Edward! —grita interrumpiéndome—. Ven un segundo.

Instantáneamente él aparece con su cabellera húmeda recién salido de la ducha. ¿Esta gente no duerme hasta tarde?

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta ignorándome olímpicamente.

— ¿Puedes llevar a Bella al aeropuerto? La llevaría yo pero ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando la dejo plantada.

Él asiente, la señora Esme puede ser bastante odiosa cuando no se hace lo que ella quiere.

— ¿Al aeropuerto? —interroga—. ¿A dónde viajas?

—Texas—respondo simplemente—. Mi vuelo sale en hora y media.

—Bien, déjame buscar las llaves del auto.

Muerdo mi labio. ¿Esto está sucediendo?

Edward enciende el auto y nos encaminamos hacia la autopista principal, ambos estamos en silencio y la tensión puede palparse. ¿Qué debería de decir? ¿Lamento desearte de esta terrible manera? No era algo que necesariamente debía de decir.

Nuestras respiraciones se oyen y a mi mente llega un _flashback _de lo ocurrido anoche, siento como el caliente ardor comienza a brotar en mis piernas, increíble.

El carraspeo de Edward me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Así que… ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Nunca—digo tajante, parpadea varias veces, no esperaba aquello.

—Oh—responde y se mantiene en silencio, me concentro en el camino cuando noto que justo cuando debía cruzar a la derecha para dirigirnos al aeropuerto lo hace a la izquierda.

— ¡Hey, tomaste la dirección equivocada! —digo un poco frustrada, ahora lo que faltaba era que perdiera el vuelo.

—Lo sé—responde—. Vamos a otro sitio

— ¿Qué? —grito molesta—. ¡Edward llévame al aeropuerto!

— ¡No!—me grita de vuelta—. Tenemos que terminar algo pendiente.

— ¿Qué? —murmuro impactada—. Edward por favor…

Él quita la vista de la autopista y me ofrece una mirada.

—Voy a hacer lo que tanto he querido, Bella. ¿No lo quieres tú?

Lo miro intensamente y una solitaria lágrima viaja hasta mi mejilla, sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que siento en mi corazón.

—Sabes que sí—contesto sintiéndome avergonzada y coloco mis manos sobre mi rostro—. Pero no quiero arrepentirme.

Edward me sonríe.

—Esta vez será sin arrepentimientos.

— ¿Sin arrepentimientos? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Así es.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado para mi fue algo nuevo y muy entretenido ya que nunca había escrito un lemmon, sería genial si me dejaran su opinión al respecto, quisiera saber como lo he hecho esta vez, sean sinceras y crudas, no tengo problema con eso. **

**Se que el final fue muy abierto, por eso decidí que al OS le añadiría otros tres capítulos y así sabemos que fue lo que paso entre Edward y Bella. 1313, solo es cuestión de esperar que los suba.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, si desean pueden unirse a mi grupo de fics, el link en mi perfil.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación y mi extenso tiempo libre.**

**Gracias a Jane por betear este short fic.**

**CAPITULO 2: NO REGRET.**

—Bella—me mira sorprendida y lo dice con grito ahogado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspiro y le sonrío apenada.

—Hola mamá.

Me encontraba en el porche de la casa de mis padres en Texas, eran casi las seis de la tarde y por su expresión me di cuenta que no me esperaba pero no la culpaba, venir tan repentinamente tampoco estaba en mis planes.

—Pasa, pasa—me indica y se hace un lado, subo mi pesada valija con ruedas por los escalones y entro a la casa.

Mis padres eran naturalmente unas personas normales, vivían su vida día a día como una pareja con más de veinticinco años de matrimonio, mi madre Reneé era ama de casa, no había ido a la universidad pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar un hombre como Charlie, mi padre, que la mantuviera con su trabajo como ganadero en uno de los ranchos más importantes de Fort Worth en Texas. Yo nací y fui criada en Seattle pero luego de que decidí viajar a Arizona con Alice para ir a la universidad, mis padres creyeron oportuno este chance para cambiar de ambiente, no se los discutí, al fin y al cabo era su vida.

Entro hasta la casa y dejo mi maleta en el centro del salón, observaba la hermosa y sencilla decoración que allí había, la casa era grande, con tres habitaciones y un hermoso patio. No éramos una familia adinerada, nunca lo fuimos y hubo momentos en que lujos tan simples como un teléfono celular no eran posibles, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando a Charlie le ofrecieron el trabajo en el rancho y este venía con un tremendo sueldo del cual me beneficié por demasiado tiempo.

Hacía mucho que no venía a visitarlos.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón de tu visita? —me pregunta Reneé mientras tomaba mi maleta y la subía por las escaleras.

—No es necesario mamá—la detuve al ver que hacía un esfuerzo innecesario—. Yo puedo subirla más tarde.

—Tonterías—no me escucha—. Sabes muy bien que odio que dejes tus cosas desordenadas.

Suspiro y niego con mi cabeza, es más terca que una mula.

—Bien—murmuro y subo los escalones alcanzándola hasta el tope—. ¿Dónde está papá? Ya debería de haber llegado.

—Ha llegado tarde toda la semana, el rancho esta vacunando sus animales—asiento y oculto una sonrisita, su acento está cada vez más marcado—. ¿Me vas a decir cuál es la razón de tu llegada? Hace meses que no sabemos de ti.

—Sólo han pasado dos meses—le digo y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, desde que mis padres cortaron mis ingresos no les he vuelto a dirigir la palabra hasta ahora, un acto caprichoso e infantil de mi parte.

—Nos has tenido muy preocupados—me regaña ella y caminamos hasta mi habitación, en la cual solía hospedarme cuando venía de visita—. Me ha faltado poco para coger un avión hasta Arizona.

—Lo lamento—murmuro—. Fue egoísta de mi parte hacerlo.

Mamá chasquea la lengua.

—Sé que fue muy apresurado de nuestra parte quitarte el dinero de esa forma—carraspea—. De hecho fue idea de tu padre.

—La verdad sí fue muy rudo—admito—. Me fue difícil adaptarme pero siento que me hizo despertar y poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Ella asiente complacida por mis palabras, deja mi valija encima de la suave cama y camina hasta la puerta donde yo me encuentro, sorpresivamente me da un abrazo, lo acepto con ganas, hoy más que nunca me sentía sola y decepcionada de mí misma, ya no sabía siquiera quién era.

—Descansa un rato, tienes unas ojeras horrorosas—comenta señalando mi rostro, me encojo de hombros—. Te avisaré cuando llegue tu padre.

—Bien—respondo y me siento en la orilla de la cama, nerviosa por el encuentro con mi padre que a diferencia de Reneé no sabía cómo iba a actuar.

Busco unos shorts de algodón y una camisa ligera entre mis cosas, luego de cambiarme me recuesto en la cama, enciendo el aire acondicionado y cierro mis ojos para así caer en un sueño profundo…

_Estoy nerviosa, no puedo negarlo, miro a Edward mientras él maneja hacia alguna dirección desconocida para mí, no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, cada uno está sumido en sus pensamientos, me siento extasiada y la adrenalina comienza a correr por mi cuerpo, ¿En serio voy a hacer esto? Me preguntaba a cada minuto. ¿Sería capaz? Ya no podía echarme para atrás, al fin íbamos a hacer esto, esto que mi cuerpo ansiaba cada vez que lo miraba y tocaba. _

_Sin darme cuenta suelto un suspiro y Edward me mira curioso, le doy una sonrisa._

—_Ya casi llegamos—responde él a una pregunta sin formular—. Es un motel cerca de la interestatal._

_Asiento y miro hacia otro lado, pego un brinco cuando siento su mano acariciando mis muslos, me está tranquilizando, un suave sonrojo sube por mi cara, de repente me siento acalorada._

—_Dime si no quieres hacerlo y volveremos al aeropuerto, la decisión está en tus manos. _

_Escucharlo decir eso me altera y niego varias veces con mi cabeza, ya no es tiempo para decir no. _

—_Yo estoy en esto tanto como tú—le digo, me siento erguida y me obligo a mí misma a parecer segura, esto no conllevará a algo que no es, no me permito ilusionarme, sólo nos acostaremos y luego haremos como si nada sucedió, porque eso es lo que es, un acostón._

_Edward para el auto en el estacionamiento de grava del acabado motel, tiene aspecto viejo, la pintura de las paredes luce desgastada así como también las puertas y ventanas, me reprocho por mis pensamientos, esto es lo que puede ofrecerme Edward y eso es lo que tomaré. _

_Toma mi mano con la suya y me hala hasta la recepción de allí, me siento como una adolescente luego del baile de graduación y es ridículo porque nunca me consideré de esa clase de chicas, pero mírenme, aquí estoy, a punto de cometer el más grande error de mi vida y mi más grande experiencia con un hombre, ambas ideas juntas comprenden un enorme desastre pero no me importa, ya no pienso con inteligencia._

—_Necesito una habitación— la voz ronca de Edward llama mi atención, la recepcionista es un mujer regordeta y nos mira despectivamente a ambos mientras masca ruidosamente un chicle, siento deseos de golpearla por lo mal educada que es, ella le tiende una llave con el número 15 en ella a Edward y él sin abrir la boca me hala con un poco de fuerza hacia la habitación, está impaciente. _

_En cuanto entramos a la habitación Edward me empuja hacia la puerta de esta con brusquedad._

—_Auch—digo sobándome la espalda pero él no me escucha, ataca mi cuello con besos mojados._

_Al instante reemplazo mi quejido de dolor por un de placer, las manos traviesas de Edward juegan con el borde de mi camiseta, me alejo unos centímetros de él y la saco por encima de mi cabeza, Edward se toma unos segundos para observar mi cuerpo y me siento cohibida, así que para aliviar la sensación cojo su rostro entre mis manos y junto nuestros labios en un beso duro. _

_Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y la saliva se mezcla en un beso mojado, suelto un "mmm" cuando sus manos suben por mi espalda para desabrochar mi brasier liberando mis pechos, Edward despega sus labios con los míos y hace un recorrido desde mi boca hasta mi pecho derecho, tiemblo de anticipación. _

_Cuando siento su boca en mi pezón gimo de placer, su aliento es frío y la sensación es indescriptible, retuerzo los mechones de su cabello con mis manos, halándolos con presión. Él deja mi pezón y empieza a dejar otro rastro de besos por mis costillas y mi abdomen, se ha arrodillado y sus manos están puestas rigorosamente en mi trasero. _

_Suelto un grito cuando él baja mi short con violencia, sonríe entre dientes, con dificultad me quito los zapatos y luego termino de bajar mi short, estoy sólo en mis bragas mientras él está completamente vestido. _

—_Vamos a la cama—digo entre un suspiro, Edward había bajado mis bragas hasta los muslos y con su boca estaba besando la parte interna de estos, haciéndome desear que fuese hasta mi entrepierna._

_Él azota mi trasero en una sola palmada pero igual de contundente, uh, probablemente eso dejará marca._

—_Vamos—dice y se levanta del suelo, estoy a punto de caminar los pocos metros que me separan de la vieja cama pero él me levanta entre sus brazos y camina hasta allá, me lanza hasta el colchón sorprendiéndome y siento los resortes desgatados de la misma, mi espalda duele. _

_Lo miro desvestirse con rapidez y suelto una risita, él me mira y arquea la ceja, retándome. Gateo hasta la orilla de la cama y me detengo justo en donde está su pantalón color negro, suelto el cinturón y bajo el cierre con calidad de experta, tal parece que no es sólo Edward el impaciente, abro mis ojos impresionada cuando noto que no trae ropa interior, su miembro se levanta y lamo mis labios imperceptiblemente, bajo su pantalón y dejo que termine de quitárselo, cuando lo hace subo mi mirada y trato de infundirle inocencia, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso, el responde a mi pregunta no realizada apartando y acariciando mi cabello color café._

_Le sonrío levemente, me siento en el borde de la cama para estar más cómoda y tomo su miembro con mi mano, acariciándolo lentamente. Con mí lengua esparzo el líquido pre seminal que se encuentra en la punta de su polla, cuando lo hago Edward suelta un rugido y hace un puño con mi cabello, sintiéndome más animada lamo un poco más, tentándolo. Cuando sé que quiere más, introduzco su polla en mi boca, es gruesa por lo que es un poco difícil, cierro mis ojos y disfruto de la sensación entre mis labios, la chupo como si fuese una paleta, lentamente, mientras que con mi mano masturbo la parte que no puede entrar en mi boca._

_Abro mis ojos y subo la vista, Edward tiene los ojos cerrados y su boca esta en forma de "o" soltando suaves suspiros, aprovecho la oportunidad para masajear con cuidado sus bolas, sé que hay hombres que disfrutan de eso y esperaba que Edward no fuese la excepción. _

_En cuanto lo hago él me mira y mantenemos la mirada por unos segundos, luego empuja con su mano mi cabeza, pidiéndome que fuese más rápido, eso hice. _

_Lamo y raspo con cuidado mis dientes en su punta, Edward sisea y empuja sus caderas hacia a mí, lo hago más rápido, manteniendo un ritmo, sé que está a punto de venirse y quiero saborearlo pero él se separa de mí y me levanta de la cama, toma mi cara y me besa, lamiendo mi boca, suspiro en sus labios, él me empuja hacia la cama y caigo en ella, se coloca encima de mí y me besa nuevamente, pero esta vez sin profundizarlo._

—_Ahora es tu turno—dice contra mis labios y me es imposible no gemir. _

_Baja hasta mi centro y siento como observa la humedad que de ahí gotea, me retuerzo por la antelación y él pone sus manos en mi muslos, abriendo así mis piernas y manteniéndolas abiertas con firmeza. _

—_No las cierres—demanda y yo asiento._

—_Por favor—ruego, el sube la vista y me sonríe._

— _¿Por favor, qué? _

_Veo su expresión y me doy cuenta que le gusta aquello, que ruegue. No quiero decirlo pero la necesidad es tal que las palabras salen de mi boca por sí solas._

—_Cómeme—pido y Edward me empuja de nuevo hasta la orilla de la cama, pero esta vez él se arrodilla y sin avisar lame mi coño._

— _¡Ahh!—grito de placer, Edward me ignora y continua lamiendo todo mi coño, haciéndolo suave al principio y jugando con mi clítoris con su lengua, los temblores empiezan cuando siento mi orgasmo por venir, los gemidos no han parado y tampoco los gruñidos de él, algo me ha poseído y me siento cada vez más lanzada._

_Edward me folla con uno de sus dedos, mis temblores continúan y el corazón se me acelera, añade uno más y grito sin poder soportarlo, cuando usa el tercero ya me he venido con fuerza y las secuelas de mi orgasmo aún se hacen presentes, mi respiración es acelerada, me inclino hacia adelante un poco, acaricio los hombros de Edward llamando su atención, el me mira y se inclina hasta mí, dándome un beso saboreando así mi propio sabor. _

_Ambos respiramos pausadamente, inhalando y exhalando a la par, veo como él se inclina hacia su pantalón, me da una gloriosa vista de su trasero, no me aguanto y tomándolo por sorpresa le doy una nalgada._

— _¡Oye! —me dice asombrado, luego suelta una risa y yo lo sigo con mi sonrisa juguetona, él se inclina de nuevo para buscar en sus bolsillos, noto que es un paquete plateado, un condón. _

_Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan la pasión regresa y con sólo ver aquellos orbes esmeraldas causa que sienta mi coño húmedo. _

_Me recuesto en la cama, con mi cabeza pegada a la cabecera y con mi dedo hago una señal coqueta para se acerque, él lo hace y se recuesta sobre mí, besando mis labios de manera salvaje. Un reflejo hace que Edward empuje sus caderas hasta mi centro y siento tan solo un roce pero es más que suficiente para volverme loca. _

— _¡Ahh!—grito, Edward se coloca el condón y de una estocada me penetra fuerte—. Dios, más._

_Le pido, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y él se recuesta levemente colocando todo su peso sobre mí, yo chillo y grito mientras Edward me folla sin delicadeza, es rudo, pasional y nunca me había sentido tan caliente teniendo sexo así._

—_Vamos—Edward sale de mí y se levanta de la cama, le doy una mirada desorientada—.Te quiero en cuatro, ¡Ahora! _

_Inmediatamente lo hago, subo mi culo al aire y siento un nalgada entre mis piernas, grito del asombro, Edward acaricia la zona donde mi nalgueó y vuelve a cogerme._

—_Ahhhg—suelto un gemido—. Mmm, más. _

— _¿Qué? —me pregunta él, pone una de sus manos en mis espalda baja y con la otra masajea mi clítoris._

—_Más—le ruego, nunca creí que Edward fuese tan demandante en el sexo, se le veía tan dulce con Alice._

_El pensamiento de mi mejor amiga me nubla la mente, sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo a concentrarme en las sensaciones que este hombre me produce._

_Edward comienza a acelerar sus estocadas, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, grito sin vergüenza y los temblores comienzan a surgir, el nudo en mi vientre se hace presente._

—_E-Edward, mmm — le llamo con dificultad, él me responde con otra nalgada, chillo—E-Edward…uh…mmm…ya viene._

— _¿Ah, sí?_

— _¡Sí! —grito _

—_Dámelo, zorra—gruñe—. Eres toda una traviesa._

_Jadeo, el aire me falta, cierro mis ojos y de esa manera me vengo fuerte, tanto que no puedo contener mi cuerpo y me tumbo en la cama, Edward me penetra unas cuantas veces más hasta que siento como para y se viene en un gruñido._

_Nos mantenemos callados unos minutos, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, mis piernas aun tiemblan, estoy cansada y sólo quiero dormir, abrazada a Edward. _

_Él desaparece, imagino que a desechar el condón, cuando vuelve se recuesta a mi lado y me atrae hasta su pecho, de esta manera me quedo dormida. _

_Siento una mano mover mi hombro en repetidas veces, gruño y me acerco aún más al pecho fuerte de Edward, cuando lo hago siento como este se mueve y escucho su risa._

—_Mmm—me quejo—. Cinco minutos más._

_Él acaricia mi cabello y se sienta también._

—_Es suficiente dormilona, ya han pasado seis horas._

_¿Tanto?_

—_Wouh—me levanto y me siento en la cama, la desnudez no me molesta._

_Es más que comprensible haber dormido tanto cuando ayer no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche._

_Edward aun esta recostado y me acaricia la pierna con dulzura, le agradezco el gesto._

—_Parece que estabas agotada._

_Inmediatamente bostezo respondiendo su comentario, él sonríe._

— _¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta, yo asiento, estaba famélica._

_Él se levanta y busca en el tope de la mesa de noche una bolsa que con el logo de McDonald's él me da una mirada de disculpa y añade:_

—_Es lo más cercano que había— me encojo de hombros y le acepto la grasosa hamburguesa que me tiende, impaciente le doy un mordisco._

—_Mmm—murmuro, trago y tomo un sorbo de mi coca cola—No sé si es que tengo mucha hambre o esto está realmente delicioso. ._

_Edward sonríe y me mira comer, su mirada me intimida un poco pero no le tomo importancia._

—_Tienes mucha hambre—responde y ambos soltamos una carcajada, sintiéndonos más cómodos que nunca. _

_Cuando son cerca de la una de la tarde Edward me avisa que debería arreglarme, ya había perdido mi vuelo pero él me comenta que mientras yo dormía había llamado a la aerolínea para cambiar mi pasaje._

_Parte de mí se siente desilusionada porque había creído que después de lo sucedido, me quedaría aquí para pasar todo el tiempo juntos y tal vez así decidir nuestro futuro, pero esos no eran los planes de Edward. _

_No dije más nada._

_Camino al aeropuerto ninguno volvió a hablar, la atmosfera de tensión volvió a nosotros y sencillamente yo no sabía qué más decir, no quería apresurarme y decir algo con lo que se sintiese incómodo pero tampoco quería dejar esto así como así, sin explicaciones ni esperanzas. _

—_Espero que tengas una buena vida, Bella—habla Edward llamando mi atención, aún faltaba un kilómetro para llegar a mi destino. _

— _¿Ah? —pregunto como tonta, sin entender por qué decía aquello._

—_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes para tu vida—continúa él—. Cuando ya estés cómoda en Texas puedes llamarme y así arreglaremos el asunto con el resto de tus cosas. _

— _¿Qué?—suelto una risa incrédula—. ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no me voy a mudar a Texas._

_Él se encoge de hombros. _

—_Bueno, a donde sea que decidas mudarte, Alice probablemente estará muy triste pero sé que con mi apoyo podrá sobreponerse._

— _¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?—subo mi tono de voz—. Edward, no voy a mudarme de Arizona, voy a volver._

— _¿Qué? —gruñe él y veo su ceño fruncirse—. Dijiste que nunca volverías._

—_P-pues estaba mintiendo—tartamudeo—. Volveré en unos días, esto no es definitivo. _

— _¿Estás demente? —su voz suena molesta—. Quedamos en que no volverías, nos dejarías a Alice y a mí en paz. _

_Mi boca forma una "o" impresionada por sus palabras, ¿Qué cruel juego es este? ¿Por qué la personalidad de Edward cambió de esa manera y tan rápido?_

— _¿Disculpa?—digo incrédula—. Quieres hacerme quedar como la bruja._

_Edward suelta un bufido._

—_Lo eres—dice—. Querías que te follaran duro. Listo, ya lo hice. _

_Un nudo en mi pecho se oprime y esto no debía pasar, así no._

—_Edward—murmuro dolida—. ¿Por qué dices eso? _

—_Tú me has jodidamente provocado por meses, Bella. No te hagas la inocente porque no lo eres, hice esto para que nos dejaras a Alice y a mí. Ya puedes ir a joderles la existencia a otros._

—_Creí que sentías lo mismo por mí._

—_Claro que lo siento, he estado putamente cachondo, viendo tu culo en esos pantalones apretados. Ya me quité la frustración que cargaba encima por tu culpa, ya puedes irte. _

_En ese momento, Edward aparca el auto en la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Lo miro ofendida y dolida, mis manos temblaban del enojo que siento. Miren lo que resultó ser, un completo patán y yo como estúpida caí en sus cuentos baratos. _

— _¿Entonces esto es todo? —le digo—. ¿Cada quien por su lado?_

—_Ese es el plan—dice él y revuelve sus hermosos cabellos bronces—. Ya puedes irte._

_Impulsivamente le doy una fuerte cachetada, la cual resuena en el interior del auto y mi mano arde de dolor, pero no me interesa, el dolor más fuerte está dentro de mi corazón el cual parece que se está rompiendo en mil pesados. _

—_Eres un imbécil, Edward—le dirijo esas palabras por última vez y de un portazo salgo del auto, llevando mi maleta arrastrada, alejando las lágrimas de rabia que salen de mis ojos y pensando una y otra vez la estupidez que había cometido._

_Cuando el avión despega no puedo evitar soltar un sollozo ahogado, no tengo ningún compañero de asiento así que me puedo permitir llorar y desahogar todos los sentimientos que hay dentro de mí. Pero el peor de todos, el que me produce una punzada insoportable en el pecho cada vez que lo pienso es en darme cuenta la terrible amiga que soy. _

_No merezco a Alice._

_Soy una horrible persona._

_Ella me va a odiar por haberle hecho esto._

_Mis padres me van a odiar._

_Todos me van a odiar._

_Yo me odio y no hay nada que cambie mi pensar._

— ¡Bella! —el grito de mi madre proveniente del piso de abajo me despierta, cuando abro mis ojos me doy cuenta de que estoy alterada, las lágrimas caen sin detenerse de mis ojos y respiro entrecortadamente, buscando la calma en mi cuerpo.

Escucho de nuevo el grito de Reneé

— ¡Bella, tu padre ya está aquí!

— ¡Ya voy! —le grito de regreso, limpio los rastros mojados de mis mejillas y con un suspiro me dispongo a levantarme.

Cuando ya estoy aseada bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a mis padres en la cocina.

—Hija—dice Charlie en cuanto nota mi llegada, quien estaba hablando cómodamente con mi madre, se acerca hasta mí y me da un fuerte abrazo, lo acepto de regreso y aspiro su delicioso olor, huele a sol y campo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Le doy una sonrisa forzada y le digo que estoy bien, ver a mis padres me ha recordado lo mucho que los extrañaba.

Hablamos un poco más, lo interrogo sobre su empleo en el rancho y él me pregunta por mi vida en Arizona, yo le miento diciéndole que todo está de maravilla, no soy capaz de decir lo que en realidad me sucede, suficiente vergüenza ya hay sobre mis hombros.

Después de unos minutos mamá nos llama a la mesa, nos sentamos y tanto como Charlie y yo inhalamos el delicioso olor de la lasaña que Reneé preparo, ella se ríe y comenta que esto era igual a los viejos tiempo, ella tiene toda la razón, las cenas familiares y las ricas comidas era algo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo.

Luego de comer y lavar los trastes, nos sentamos en el cómodo sillón de la sala para ver una película, la idea fue descartada cuando a los pocos minutos de haber empezado la producción mis padres me bombardearon de nuevo con preguntas.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? —pregunta curioso mi padre.

— ¿Tan rápido me estas echando?—contesto con burla, él bufa y niega con la cabeza—. Pues realmente no lo sé, a lo mucho una semana.

—Tendremos tiempo suficiente para ponernos al día—comenta Reneé emocionada, yo suelto una risita.

—Creí que hoy nos habíamos puesto al día, no han parado de preguntarme cosas.

—Oh no, aún faltan un montón de cosas que quiero hablar, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo está Alice? —la pregunta de mi madre me toma por sorpresa.

—Oh, ella está bien—digo sintiéndome incomoda—. Con mucho trabajo

—Pobre chica—murmura Charlie—. Siempre tan ocupada

Me encojo de hombros

—Esa es la vida que Alice quiere, la mantiene entretenida.

— ¿Cómo va su amistad? —Mi madre insiste de nuevo, automáticamente me rasco la sien.

—Bien—respondo.

— ¿Nada más?

—Eso es todo—contesto. Ella asiente no conforme con mi respuesta, pero es lo único que obtendrá.

Conversamos otra hora hasta que Charlie se despide alegando que mañana tendrá que levantarse temprano, le doy un beso en la mejilla y veo como sube hasta su habitación, veo mi teléfono celular y noto que no he sabido de Alice en todo el día, no sé si sentirme aliviada o preocupada ¿Edward habría dicho algo? No quiero ni imaginarlo, así que apago mi teléfono evitando cualquier futura confrontación.

— ¿Me vas a contar qué va mal? —miro a Reneé que aún está sentada a mi lado, ruedo mis ojos y le respondo:

—Nada va mal. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Has venido desde Arizona sin avisar aun cuando estabas enojada con nosotros.

Parpadeo varias veces pero me muestro serena, suelto una risa.

—Vine a visitarlos, ¿es tan difícil de creer?

—La verdad sí—contesta mamá—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero la última vez que te vimos casi nos insultas, tú no perdonas tan fácil, hija.

Agacho mi cabeza y niego con la cabeza.

—Te juro que no hay nada mal.

—No jures en vano—me reprende—. Tampoco me mientas ¿Es algo con el dinero?

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos.

—Es todo menos eso—murmuro—. Te digo que todo está bien.

Reneé frunce su ceño y me toma de la mano, mirándome fijamente.

—Hija, puedo ver en tus ojos reflejada la tristeza, algo te pasa, cuéntame.

Respiro hondo y me preparo para hablar.

—Le hice algo terrible a Alice— pongo mi rostro entre mis manos apenada—. Soy una persona horrible.

—No, no lo eres dulzura—contesta ella maternalmente, me acaricia el abrazo con amor—. ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hiciste?

—No puedo decirte—digo entre mis manos—. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

Reneé suelta una risita.

—Está bien, no me cuentes, pero eso no impedirá que te de un consejo.

—Dispara—respondo finalmente, vuelvo a sentarme erguida y la miro esperando sus palabras.

—Creo que tienes que ser sincera y decir lo que sientes, sea cual sea el problema que tienen, decir la verdad siempre va a ser la mejor salida, tal vez sea la más difícil y dura pero los beneficios que trae consigo hacen que valga la pena correr el riesgo.

—No puedo decir lo que siento, eso fue lo que me trajo hasta el problema en primer lugar.

—Si le haces ver a Alice cómo te sientes verás lo rápido que lo resolverán.

—No tengo la valentía para hacerlo—murmuro quedito.

—Eso es lo que una buena amiga haría—responde ella e instantáneamente se levanta del sillón y me da un beso en la frente—. Que descanses hija.

Yo asiento y me quedo pensando en la última frase: Lo que una buena amiga haría.

Puede que Reneé tenga razón, ya no podía evitar hacer lo que hice pero sí podía resolver de alguna manera honesta este asunto, demostrarle a Alice que aunque me equivoqué yo aún la amo y aprecio nuestra amistad, lo suficiente para confesar la burrada que hice y quien sabe, puede que ella me perdone en algún momento.

Respiro y me armo de valor, enciendo mi teléfono celular y espero que este reaccione, cuando lo hace marco el número decidida.

Me responde al segundo timbrazo, antes de que Alice hable escucho unas risas de fondo, esta con Edward. Mi corazón se acelera con terror ¿habrá confesado y ahora están bien?

— ¿Bella? —pregunta su voz aguda, la risa de Edward se apaga al segundo que Alice dice mi nombre.

—A-Alice—respondo nerviosa, las manos me tiemblan y mi corazón está brincando—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! ****Bien, este fue el segundo capitulo y muchas cosas interesantes pasaron aquí, quisiera saber su opinión al respecto, ¿que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante? los comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Gracias inmensas por todos sus reviews, favs y follows, me hacen estupendamente feliz.**

**El link de mi grupo de fics esta en mi perfil, pásense por ahí.**

**Besos y nos leemos en el próximo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación y mi extenso tiempo libre.**

**Gracias a Jane por betear este short fic.**

**CAPITULO 3: NO REGRET.**

Carraspeo y me despido de mis padres por quinta vez, no quiero irme, no estoy preparada para afrontar lo que me espera en Arizona pero sé que es lo que debo hacer. Reneé me da un fuerte abrazo y me susurra al oído palabras de apoyo, estos últimos seis días junto a ella me han servido para recapacitar y reevaluar lo que será mi vida de ahora en adelante.

No fue difícil para ella adivinar lo que sucedía, tampoco lo fue para mí confesarme, ambas tuvimos una larga charla y luego de unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, mi madre me dio un abrazo y me prometió que todo estaría bien, elegí no creerle. ¿Qué podría estar bien? Yo diría que nada después de lo que hice, puede que nunca vuelva a la normalidad.

Charlie no supo de aquello y tampoco se enteraría, al menos yo no soy capaz de contarle, tengo sobre mis hombros suficientes problemas y un padre decepcionado es algo con lo que no quiero lidiar, eso me eso aún más deshonesta de lo que ya soy y parece que mentir se me da tan bien como el respirar, los sentimientos al respecto son más aterradores en cada segundo que pasa.

—Llama en cuanto llegues—me dice Reneé con una sonrisa nostálgica, yo asiento y le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi padre, han llamado por última vez a abordar al avión con destino a Arizona.

—Adiós—me despido de ambos y sigo mi camino.

Mi asiento está junto a la ventana, hace veinte minutos que hemos despegado, el vuelo no dura mucho pero uso con sabiduría esos momentos para determinar mis siguientes pasos.

No sé bien con que tendré que enfrentarme en Arizona, mi última conversación con Alice fue sin dudas la más dolorosa de mi vida, con aquella llamada probablemente dejé ir a mi mejor amiga y de alguna forma la soledad se apoderó de mí.

Mi avión aterriza a las ocho de la noche, está lloviendo y esto puede ponerse aún más deprimente de lo que ya es, aún estoy sorprendida del coraje que tengo para reunirme con Alice, estoy asustada, no vale la pena negarlo pero es mayor la parte de mí que desea darle un cierre a esto y quizás así obtener una retribución en un futuro.

Paro un taxi en la entrada del aeropuerto, le doy mi dirección—o ex dirección, ya no sé qué es mío y qué no— al hombre canoso que maneja el auto y nos dirigimos hacia allá, el viaje es lento, casi fatídico y con cada milla que nos acercamos puedo sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo aumentar, las respiraciones se hacen más rápidas y sé que el pánico está llegando, lo estoy sintiendo y no creo que me pueda controlar.

_Okay. Calma Bella, todo estará bien, no es la gran cosa, sólo te estás dirigiendo a tu muerte. _

Exhalo fuertemente, el taxista me da una mirada extraña por el retrovisor.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? —asiento repetidas veces, las palabras no pueden salir.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió volver aquí? Debí de haberme desaparecido del mapa, nunca regresar, dejar a Alice tranquila para que así ella pudiese continuar su vida sin mí estorbándole.

Tengo que regresar a Texas, no puedo estar aquí, no puedo continuar con esto, no soy tan valiente, sólo soy una jodida estúpida egoísta y ahora tengo que enfrentar la consecuencia de mi estupidez ¿Por qué Edward me abandonó? ¿Por qué tengo que ser sólo yo la traidora? ¿Cuándo vendrá su escarmiento?

Me voy a ir, regresaré a Texas, no importa cuánto Reneé me insista que concluya con esto, no soy fuerte, no soy atrevida, no soy capaz de ver como a mi amiga se le rompe el corazón por mi culpa.

No soy nada.

—Llegamos—dice el hombre y parpadeo varias veces al darme cuenta que tiene razón, el edificio de ladrillo luce gigante en comparación a mi pequeña figura. Aún sigue lloviendo, gotas gruesas caen del cielo y me lamento por no haber pensado traer una sombrilla.

Busco en mi bolso el dinero suficiente para pagarle el viaje, en una estado _zombie_ le doy las gracias y me bajo del auto cargando con mi valija de ruedas.

La lluvia moja mi rostro y mi ropa, las lágrimas que he soltado en el camino se confunden con la humedad del agua, _¿estoy llorando?_ Pienso por un instante, pero no necesito más que un fuerte sollozo para confirmarlo, estoy llorando y el dolor que siento en mi pecho es indescriptible.

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Es esto la culpa? Porque de ser así es la cosa más horrorosa que existe.

El elevador hace un sonido de campana anunciando que he llegado al piso.

Doy cortos pasos a lo largo del pasillo y el único sonido que oigo es el fuerte retumbar de mi corazón y las ruedas de mi maleta, que hacen contacto con el suelo agrietado del edificio. El nudo en mi garganta no ha desaparecido en una semana, ya me he acostumbrado a la sensación de este pero es ahora donde no me permite respirar, el aire en mis pulmones es escaso y hasta inhalar me resulta doloroso.

No estoy pensando, no analizo la situación y antes de que el pánico vuelva a poseer mi cuerpo toco con mi puño la puerta de madera que tengo frente a mí.

Silencio.

Absorbente silencio es todo lo que escucho tras aquella puerta.

Mi lado cobarde hace su aparición estelar, mi mente idea un plan: voy a huir tan rápido como pueda y así ella jamás sabría que tuve la osadía de venir hasta acá.

Muy tarde. La puerta se abre y la cabellera oscura de Alice es lo primero que veo, su expresión pasa de curiosa a confundida hasta llegar a una furiosa, tanto así que su rostro se torna rojo.

Mi corazón se acelera y palpita con increíble rapidez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz es suave y baja, tan calmada que aterroriza. Quiero que me grite ¿Por qué no me está gritando en este momento?

—Yo…uh…eh… Yo—tartamudeo y mis ojos comienzan a aguarse de nuevo, ni siquiera puedo verle el rostro, estoy tan apenada y sólo quiero me odie, que me haga sentir algo distinto a este dolor que me está matando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —vuelve a repetir—. Te dije que no quería volver a verte.

—Mierda, yo…yo quería pedirte disculpas—las palabras salen atropelladas de mi boca. Alice está erguida y sé que evalúa mi rostro, puedo imaginar a su cerebro trabajando, buscando una respuesta lógica a mi presencia aquí.

— ¿Disculpa? —Suelta un bufido incrédulo—. ¿Tienes el descaro de aparecerte por aquí después de todo lo que pasó?

Tapo mi boca con una mano e imperceptiblemente vuelvo a soltar un sollozo, ya no puedo controlarlo, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, cientos de ellas sin detenerse por un momento.

Quiero morir, justo ahora quiero hacerlo.

Lloro por unos cuantos minutos, Alice aun esta parada en la puerta protegiendo a su departamento como una muralla, lo está protegiendo de mí.

—Quiero que te vayas—me dice con voz fría—. Vete, no entiendo para que viniste, ya has hecho suficiente.

—Yo sólo quiero que me perdones—respondo hipando—. P-por f-favor.

—No puedo hacerlo—dice simplemente y me siento desorientada, tengo que admitir que la reacción de Alice me sorprende, no llora y no me demuestra que está sintiendo algo, parece ser un cubo de hielo.

He arruinado nuestra amistad y parece ser que no le afecta en lo absoluto.

—Di algo—le pido casi rogándole en silencio que me odie y que me golpee, que haga lo que sea que quiera pero que exponga sus sentimientos ante mí y así yo puedo enfrentarlos de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? —se dirige a mí y puedo oír algo de enojo en su tono de voz, ¡Al fin una reacción!—. ¿Quieres que te diga lo zorra que eres? ¿Quieres saber lo mucho que te odio en este preciso instante? O peor aún, ¿Quieres que te diga lo jodida que tienes que estar de la cabeza para hacerle esto a la que supuestamente era tu mejor amiga? Eres una egoísta sin corazón, te di mi amistad y para ti fue mucho más fácil rendirte ante la lujuria antes de pensar en siquiera lo que yo podía sentir.

— ¡No, no es cierto! —grito llorosa—. Pensé en ti, has estado constantemente en mi mente desde hace más de una semana. Yo…lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdóname, por favor hazlo.

Alice al escuchar mis palabras comienza a lagrimear, niega varias veces con la cabeza.

—Cállate. Ya lo hiciste y el tiempo no se puede echar para atrás y por más que yo misma desee no haberte conocido, ya no retrocederá.

—No digas eso—murmuro quedito—. Somos amigas, lo seguimos siendo y eso no va cambiar.

— ¡Ya cambió! —Chilla Alice—. Cambió en el momento que decidiste que una polla valía más que nuestra amistad.

Cuanto más avanza la conversación más terrible me siento, con mis acciones había roto la confianza de una de las personas más importantes en vida.

Me mantengo en silencio, Alice sigue despotricando contra mí.

—Mira, Bella—suspira fuertemente y con disimulo limpia las lágrimas derramadas—. Necesito tiempo, no puedes pretender que te perdone tan pronto.

—Ya ha pasado una semana—digo con tristeza—. ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas?

Alice hace una mueca y restriega sus ojos con las manos.

—No creo que pueda superarlo ¿bien? —confiesa y mi cuerpo entero se paraliza—. Has arruinado años de amistad y yo simplemente…ya no puedo estar cerca de ti.

—Alice—susurro y mis ojos se humedecen—. Por favor…te necesito en mi vida.

Suspira y niega.

—No puedo—dice por última vez.

— ¿Eso es todo? —le pregunto desconcertada, ¿no íbamos a siquiera intentar resolverlo? ¿Tanto la había roto?

—Eso es todo—afirma ella—. Puedes pasar mañana a buscar el resto de tus cosas, no quiero estar en casa cuando eso suceda. Usa las llaves y cuando termines por favor déjalas con el portero.

—Oh—mi mente no puede descifrar lo que está diciendo, la escucho hablando pero se siente tan incorrecto, es vacío y frío, como si realmente no le importara nada de esto, está avanzando y me duele saber lo rápido que lo hace.

—Adiós, Bella—me dice por última vez, no hago nada para detenerla. Mis sistemas no reaccionan, mi cuerpo está paralizado en un estado de alerta roja.

—Alice…

Resignada regreso hasta el vestíbulo del edificio para llamar un taxi, continúa lloviendo y es claro que se acerca una tormenta, no sé qué es peor: Mi estado de ánimo o el clima. El portero me da una mirada preocupada, le explico que todo está bien y le pido que por favor llame un taxi, por suerte había previsto esta reacción de Alice y ya tenía lista una reservación en un pequeño hotel del centro.

—Están fuera de servicio por la lluvia, señorita—maldigo en mis adentros cuando oigo al portero.

—Esperaré a que la lluvia cese

— ¿Está segura? —El hombre está observando como el agua cae y golpea el vidrio que nos protege del exterior—. Tormentas así caen toda la noche.

—Estoy segura, no se preocupe.

El hombre asiente y toma unas llaves del pequeño escritorio que allí tiene.

—Iré a dar una vuelta por los circuitos eléctricos, no es buen momento para que la electricidad fallé.

Asiento sin responderle, no quiero sonar grosera pero ahora lo menos que quiero es tener una insulsa y larga conversación con el portero del edificio.

Agradezco cuando estoy sola de nuevo, aún estoy de pie en medio del vestíbulo así que decido sentarme en un mueble individual que allí se encuentra, subo mis piernas en el sillón y abrazándolas recuesto mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Cierro mis ojos y me permito descansar por unos minutos, ignorando todo lo que pasó los últimos minutos…

La puerta de cristal se abre inesperadamente, logrando que una fría corriente de aire llene el vestíbulo, tiemblo un poco y los vellos de mi brazo se erizan.

Lluvia en Arizona ¿Qué tan extraño es eso?

Cuando la persona entra, ignoro su presencia y espero que continúe su camino hasta el elevador pero sorpresivamente se detiene justo en frente de mí, puedo observar el pequeño charco de agua que se forma en los pies de este.

— ¿Bella? —Oh no, esa voz ¿Es este mi _karma_?

Subo lentamente mi mirada y lo primero que llama mi atención es la mata de cabello bronce empapada por la lluvia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta él, Edward. La última persona que esperaría ver aquí.

—Buscando a Alice ¿No es eso lo que tú estás haciendo? —le respondo despectivamente, sintiendo un profundo enojo por él y otros sentimientos que no puedo describir.

—Vivo aquí.

Mi cuerpo se tensa. ¿Alice lo perdono?

— ¿Qué? No creo que Alice te haya…—pregunto indignada

— ¿Perdonado? —completa la frase por mí—. Sí lo hizo

— ¿Cómo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Nuestra relación se ha fortalecido, así que por eso te doy las gracias.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? —suelto impulsivamente, Edward disimula una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? —Me contesta—. Nuestro amor ha logrado superar cualquier cosa, esto es sólo una pequeña piedra en el camino.

Mi boca está abierta en forma de "o" No puedo creerlo, ¿Alice perdona a este hombre pero no es capaz de darme una segunda oportunidad a mí?

—Tiene que ser una broma—niego varias veces, Edward está de pie en frente de mí. Su postura es arrogante y segura, quiero darle un puñetazo.

—No es ninguna broma—me confirma él—. Alice y yo estamos trabajando en nuestra relación, ella aceptó que se había alejado los últimos meses por causa de su empleo y que yo como hombre tenía mis necesidades por eso acudí a ti. Estabas siempre cerca en el departamento, era cuestión de tiempo. Alice lo meditó y ofreció darme otra oportunidad.

No. Puedo. Creerlo

¿Estoy oyendo lo que creo que estoy oyendo? No sabía quién era peor, Edward con sus jodidos pensamientos machistas —el deseo de golpearlo se hace más fuerte— o Alice, con ese razonamiento de los años 50.

—Wouh—digo impactada por sus palabras—. Me sorprende que Alice diga eso, después de todo sí eres un manipulador de primera.

Edward suelta una carcajada ridícula.

—No soy ningún manipulador, pero la relación de nosotros es más profunda de lo que crees.

—Si claro…—respondo con sarcasmo y de repente me siento como una adolescente, soy tan novata en estos asuntos del amor y dramas que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar pero de algo sí estaba agradecida: Ya no lidiaría con Edward, el peor error de mi vida, sin duda estaba al tope de la lista de mis estupideces.

Tal vez ya era hora de crecer un poco y hacerme cargo de mis propios asuntos. Tomo una larga respiración y me preparo para hablar.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, mi lugar ya no se encuentra aquí.

—Te dije que no debías decirle nada a Alice, como ves saliste perdiendo.

Bufo y ruedo mis ojos.

—Eres patético, perdí a mi amiga en eso tienes razón pero al menos fui sincera conmigo misma y con ella, acepté que lo que hice estuvo mal y en vez de estar "escondiendo secretos" como tú yo busqué ser honesta y tener así paz en mi interior, así como perdí también gané.

Sin esperar que responda me levanto del sillón, tomo mi valija y mi bolso de mano, me encamino hacia la salida y volteo a mirarlo cuando Edward llama mi nombre.

—Bella—me dice, puedo ver en sus ojos algo de remordimiento pero no me doy tiempo para flaquear, Edward Cullen ha salido de mi vida para siempre y nunca había estado tan orgullosa de mí por haber tomado dicha decisión.

Le doy una sonrisa burlona y asombrándolo le muestro mi dedo medio, lo dejo allí parado, abandonando todo lo que alguna vez tuve pero dispuesta a buscar algo mejor para mí, porque lo lograría. Yo lo merecía.

Quizás esta no fue muy buena idea…

He caminado alrededor de cuatro calles, cada una de estas estaba vacía y mi ánimo luchador actualmente se encontraba por el piso, toda lo que vestía estaba empapado, por suerte mi valija era impermeable así que al menos mis pertenencias se salvarían.

No había ni un alma en las calles y era frustrante, parecía una mala película: Caminando con la lluvia torrencial y las calles desiertas sin nadie que ayude a esta pobre e indefensa señorita.

— ¿CUANDO VA A PASAR UN TAXI? —grito a la nada, mi cabello chorrea, quiero llorar de la frustración y aun me faltan más de diez kilómetros para llegar al centro.

Obviamente la lluvia tomó por sorpresa a todos por eso no me desconcertaba el hecho de que todas las tiendas estuviesen cerradas tan temprano en la noche.

Suspiro y apresuro mi paso, mejor adelantarme antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

Camino dos calles más cuando unas farolas excesivamente brillantes me obstruyen la vista. Los hombres y sus manías de reconstruir los autos.

Me hago la desentendida cuando este se orilla cerca de mí, tan cerca que puede preocupar a cualquiera.

Estoy caminando lo más rápido que puedo, me pongo nerviosa y continuo ignorando el auto que me está siguiendo, no pienso sólo acelero mi paso cada vez más.

La ventanilla del conductor baja, oh no, continúa caminando Bella… No lo mires.

—Bonito día para llevar falda ¿No crees?

Ruedo mis ojos y estoy dispuesta a callarle la boca pero mi sentido preservación me detiene.

— ¿No vas a saludar a tu viejo amigo, Bella?

Me detengo abruptamente y el alma me vuelve al cuerpo, no puedo observar bien a la persona que me llama así que me acerco aun en guardia hasta la ventanilla.

— ¿Jake?—me siento emocionada, su perfecta dentadura me recibe y quiero abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Tanto tiempo!

—Lo sé—me responde él, igual de emocionado—. ¡Sube, vas a agarrar una fuerte gripe!

Hago un mohín probablemente tenga razón.

Jake abre el maletero del auto y allí guardo mi valija, luego voy hasta la puerta del copiloto y me siento empapándolo por completo.

—Lo lamento—le doy una mirada de disculpa—. Yo pagaré el lavado de la tapicería.

Suspiro, es cuero y un buen lavado de este lleva preparación, mentalmente hago cuentas, si me prohíbo algunas cosas este mes tal vez pueda pagarlo.

—No te preocupes—Jacob se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, le doy una suave sonrisa, no voy a discutirle eso.

—Así que…—comienzo—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿No te veo desde hace cuatro…cinco años?

—Cuatro años—responde él con confianza—. He estado bien, hace un año me gradué. Ahora soy profesor en una secundaria cerca de aquí.

Había conocido a Jacob en la universidad, él era el mejor de la clase así que me alegra ver que está triunfando en algo que ama.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo está Alice?

Genial, mi talón de Aquiles…

—Pues…yo, estoy bien—contesto esquiva.

—Eso es bueno, a ambos nos está yendo bien en la vida.

Al carajo, seré honesta a partir de ahora.

—La verdad es que mi vida es un desastre y Alice ya no es mi amiga, en realidad justo vengo de nuestro departamento de donde fui echada.

—Oh, eso es…

— ¿Deprimente? —respondo por él, Jacob se ríe—. Ni que lo digas.

— ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir? —llevábamos rato andando sin algún destino preciso.

—Voy a un hotel en el centro, al _Palace._ ¿Sabes de cuál te hablo?

Él asiente.

Seguimos conversando en el camino al hotel.

—Es una pena todo lo que te está sucediendo pero estoy completamente seguro de que podrás superarlo.

Suelto una carcajada

—Me tienes demasiada confianza.

—Claro que no, te conozco Bella, sé que eres capaz de grandes cosas.

Volteo a mirarlo conmovida, él está concentrando en la carretera pero por un milisegundo también me mira y me siento cómoda a pesar de que han pasado años, la protección que Jacob me brindaba en la universidad aún se mantenía intacta.

—Gracias

—No tienes por qué dármelas, esto es sólo un pequeño impedimento de la vida.

—Eres muy dulce, Jake—le digo—. Debes de tener a tu novia súper enamorada.

—Oh no, que va—él se ríe—. No hay ninguna chica por ahora.

—Oh, entonces aún tengo un chance—bromeo, Jacob frunce el ceño y niega varias veces, luego ambos soltamos una carcajada.

—Probablemente sí lo tengas—coquetea y yo continuo riéndome, no percibo la idea de nosotros dos.

Bromeamos el resto del camino, el cual se hace corto debido a la poca afluencia de autos, siento pena ya que no quiero despedirme de mi viejo amigo.

—Sabes, Bella. Deberíamos ir a un sitio a almorzar mañana, para ponernos al tanto.

Jacob estaciona el auto en frente de la iluminada entrada del hotel.

—Me encantaría—mi optimismo es notable, ¿Una tarde agradable para pasar los malos ratos? ¡Estoy completamente en ello!

—Dame tu número entonces, así mañana temprano nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Le dicto mi número celular y él me llama para así mantener su número también guardado.

—Está guardado en la maletera—le explico al ver su rostro confundido al no oír el tono de llamada entrante de mi teléfono—. No quería que se mojara.

Él asiente comprendiendo y cuelga la llamada.

— ¿Mañana? —pregunta.

—Mañana.

Jake se acerca hasta mí y me da un abrazo.

—Te voy a mojar—lo detengo cuando está a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

—No me importa, estoy muy feliz de verte—acaba con la distancia que hay entre nosotros abrazándome fuertemente.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio, la sensación es estupenda. Pongo mi cabeza entre su cuello aspirando el olor de su varonil colonia y nos mantenemos así por unos minutos. Simplemente disfrutando…

Él acaricia mi cabello húmedo y luego se separa lentamente.

—Nos vemos mañana—murmura en mi oído causando escalofríos.

—Nos vemos—me despido de igual forma, saliendo del auto y emprendiendo mi camino hasta la cómoda y calientita habitación.

Ya ansío tener mi descanso.

No tuve una buena noche de sueño, los eventos aún estaban demasiado recientes en mi memoria así que mi subconsciente me jugó una broma pesada colmándome de pesadillas durante ocho horas.

Las bolsas bajo mis ojos son tremendas cuando a las siete de la mañana me levanto de la cama sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, anoche antes de dormir había hablado con Reneé y acordamos que regresaría a Texas con el resto de mis cosas mañana a primera hora. Tengo varios asuntos pendientes antes de mi almuerzo con Jacob por lo que me pongo en marcha.

Después de un ligero desayuno me alisto lo suficientemente bien para ir a recoger mis cosas en el departamento de Alice y luego, sin tener que hacer un cambio de ropa, ir con Jacob.

No tengo muchos bienes materiales pero de igual forma alquilo una pequeña camioneta para viajar por carretera hasta Texas.

Siento un sabor amargo en la boca al entrar al departamento.

Suelto un largo y melancólico suspiro, a pesar de que sólo viví dos meses aquí, los recuerdos que este lugar posee son tantos que me hace soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de imaginarme que ya no estaría más aquí.

Paso varias horas guardando mis pertenencias en cajas y organizándolas con cuidado, hacer esto sola es más difícil de lo que pensé, el solo trabajo de empaquetar y después tener que ordenar en el auto me agota, es en estos momentos que me gustaría tener otros amigos además de Alice pero luego de que abandoné la universidad no llegué a crear verdaderos lazos con nadie más.

Estoy cerca de terminar cuando mi celular suena, Jacob me está llamando.

—Hey—respondo con ánimo.

—Hey—trata de imitar mi saludo casual y me río.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo quería saber a qué hora podríamos ir a almorzar.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto un poco desorientada.

—Cerca de las doce. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Oh no, no hay ninguno. Es sólo que el tiempo se me ha pasado volando.

Jacob se ríe.

— ¿Estás ocupada?

—Pues qué te digo…He pasado toda la mañana recogiendo mis cosas y estoy muerta.

— ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Una sonrisa cubre mi rostro, no sé cómo sentirme cuando se ofrece a ayudarme, jamás en mi vida otras personas se habían tomado la molestia de preocuparse además de mis padres y Alice.

El dolor en mi pecho regresa cuando pienso en ella.

—No quería importunarte, además no era tanto—suelto una risita—. Soy una exagerada

—De todas formas me hubiese gustado servirte de ayuda.

—Ya no importa—le resto importancia sonando relajada aunque estoy nerviosa y me siento tonta por eso—. ¿Dónde nos veremos para el almuerzo?

— ¿Qué te parece en media hora? ¿Está bien para ti?

Calculo rápidamente mi tiempo, ya estoy por terminar mi última caja así que sólo es cuestión de dejar la camioneta en el hotel y coger un taxi hasta el restaurante.

—Es más que suficiente. ¿Cuál es el restaurante?

—Pensé en algo sencillo, ¿sabes dónde está el Bar Plutonio?

—Oh sí, es uno de mis favoritos—le comento con emoción, la comida allí era buenísima, siempre que podía iba con Alice.

Otra puntada en mi pecho. ¿Así va a ser cada vez que la recuerde?

—Entonces allí te veo.

—Bien—finalizo la llamada y le doy una última chequeada a la habitación, está vacía exceptuando la cama individual que pertenecía a Alice.

Eso era todo, un nudo en mi estómago se forma y respiro lentamente para evitar el llanto, ya he llorado suficiente pero no me siento ni la mitad de desahogada. ¿Hasta cuándo durará el dolor? ¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a una persona seguir adelante? ¿Tengo que considerar los cinco pasos para superar una pérdida? ¿Debería de buscar en _Google_?

Freno mis pensamientos antes de que se profundicen y consuman lo último que me queda de cordura.

Salgo hasta la sala y miro cada uno de los muebles, el mesón donde tantas veces desayunamos, el sillón frente al televisor que nos proporcionó tantas noches de chicas. Es doloroso porque no conozco una vida donde no tenga que estar con Alice, cada paso importante lo he dado con el apoyo de ella y si no está a mi lado ¿Quién será de ahora en adelante mi confidente?

Los minutos pasan y sé que ya es hora de irme.

Salgo del departamento con lágrimas en mis ojos, cuando bajo hasta el vestíbulo el portero me saluda con una sonrisa, le entrego las llaves de mi antiguo hogar y camino cabizbaja hasta la camioneta.

Camino al hotel pienso en lo que será de mí en un futuro, muchas cosas no las tenía claras, pero me reconfortaba pensar que era sólo una humana y que la vida tenía malos días, de eso se trataba esto, superar cada instante con la cabeza en alto, donde quebrarse no debía de ser un impedimento sino un empujón hacia la superación y quizás así…

Los días buenos llegarían tan rápido que no me daría de cuenta.

* * *

**Hey, ¿Como están? mil disculpas por la tardanza. Hay bastante drama en este capitulo pero así es como tenía que ser, espero con animo sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo el cual esto 100% segura que publicare en una semana y así terminamos con esta pequeña historia. **

**Besos. **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación y mi extenso tiempo libre.**

**Gracias a Jane por betear este short fic.**

**CAPITULO 4: NO REGRET.**

En cuanto escucho mi nombre por los parlantes camino erguida por el escenario sintiéndome segura de mí misma y tremendamente orgullosa, inclino mi cabeza y espero que me pongan la medalla, cuando lo hacen levanto mi cabeza y le doy una gran sonrisa, luego recibo desde mi izquierda el diploma que me hace licenciada en Inglés, saludo a los profesores restantes con una pequeña inclinación con mi cabeza y camino de nuevo hasta mi asiento.

Cuando el evento termina espero pacientemente a que el aglomerado de personas se reduzca cuando eso sucede salgo del teatro y voy hacia donde se encuentran los familiares de todos los graduados. Me levanto de puntillas buscando el alto cuerpo de mi novio pero no logro encontrarlo, estoy concentrada mirando por doquier cuando unos fuertes brazos me alzan por detrás, ahogo un grito y pego un brinco asustada.

— ¡Me asustaste!—digo exaltada, él comienza a reírse y es imposible para mí no contagiarme con la risa. Me abraza fuertemente y nos mantenemos así unos cuantos segundos.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti—murmura en mi oído

—Gracias...—respondo de repente tímida por su confesión

— Han sido unos largos cuatro años.

— Lo sé—asiento aun en sus brazos—. No puedo creer que ya se acabó.

—Aún queda mucho por hacer—dice Jacob con una sonrisa—. Pero ya puedes tachar esto de tu lista.

Me río con ánimos, hace cuatro años tuve la idea de crear una lista con una serie de pequeños pasos para cumplir mis metas, graduarme de la universidad era una de esas.

—También puedo tachar la de encontrar el perfecto novio—comento coqueta y le doy un suave beso en los labios, las demostraciones públicas de afecto aún me intimidaban un poco pero Jake no podía estar más en contra, cada vez que podía me besaba sin dejarme aliento eventualmente lo reñía por aquello pero con el paso del tiempo superé la timidez.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén mis padres?—le pregunto alejándome de él.

— Me dijeron que se adelantarían a la fiesta, Charlie quería encontrar un buen puesto de estacionamiento—me cuenta sonriente, no me doy la oportunidad de refunfuñar, aquella acción es tan característica de mi padre que prefiero ignorarlo.

— Vamos, entonces.

— ¿No quieres saludar a tus amigos antes?

—Puedo verlos en la fiesta—me excuso, Jacob asiente y tomando mi mano caminamos hacia su auto.

Con ayuda del comité organizador, la universidad realizó una pequeña celebración para todos los graduados de la universidad de Arizona.

El viaje hacia el salón del evento es lento, el tráfico debido a todas las personas que se dirigen allí es intenso pero no permito que algo tan banal arruine mi buen humor.

—Es increíble ¿no lo crees? —murmura Jake concentrado en la carretera.

— ¿Qué es increíble?

—Tú lo eres, cuando decidiste terminar con tus estudios creía que estabas bromeando.

Le golpeo el hombro por sus palabras.

—Auch. ¿Me dejarías continuar? —me rio y asiento—. Pero con el paso del tiempo te vi tan comprometida que simplemente todas las dudas que tenía sobre ti se esfumaron. Por eso digo que eres increíble.

—Estoy pensando seriamente que sólo me dices estas lindas palabras para asegurar una buena noche de sexo.

—Puede ser…

Ambos soltamos una carcajada, mi relación con Jacob se había desarrollado desde lo más bajo del escalera, con mucha paciencia ambos aprendimos lo que es amar de verdad, aceptar los defectos del otro y animarlo a ser una mejor persona. Al principio no fue fácil, ninguno quería una relación pero fue inevitable cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ambos estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Parece ser que tenía que pasar por todos mis otros problemas para darme cuenta de que Jacob era el hombre para mí.

Ahora, cuatro años y medio después de habernos encontrado puedo decir que estaba más que feliz con mi relación de dos años con este hombre estupendo.

Suspiro y miro hacia ningún lado en específico.

—Llegamos—anuncia Jake mientras mueve el auto hacia un lugar demasiado alejado para mi gusto tal vez Charlie tenía razón después de todo.

—Eso fue rápido.

—No lo fue, pero tú te quedas como muerta en vida mirando a la nada. Siempre que te subes al auto entras en un trance.

—Ja-Ja—me rio sarcástica—. Disculpa si esta chatarra me trae buenos recuerdos.

— ¿Chatarra?—bufa y acaricia los asientos de cuero—. Esta chatarra como tú la llamas ha sido remodelada más veces de las que puedo contar.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda—Jake se ríe por la mención del refrán—. Así que esto sigue siendo una chatarra.

—Tonta.

—Infantil.

—Malcriada.

—Derrochador de dinero.

—Te amo

—Yo también me amo—bromeo y Jake rueda los ojos—. ¿Nos vamos?

—No hasta que me digas que me amas—cruza sus brazos y me rio por su actitud, a veces ambos somos tan infantiles que parecemos un par de niños.

—Está bien —me quito el cinturón de seguridad—. Puedo irme adelantando.

—Abro la puerta del copiloto y me dispongo a salir.

—Bella, espera. —La voz de Jacob me llama, volteo a mirarlo y veo cómo sale del automóvil, lo cierra con llave y camina de prisa hasta mi lado. Toma mi mano entre la suya y así nos encaminamos hasta la recepción.

—Te amo—digo casualmente cuando estamos a unos metros del auto.

—Gracias preciosa, haces que mi ego masculino vuelva a su lugar—me rio ante su comentario.

Estamos caminando por la grava cuando me tropiezo con uno de mis tacones.

—Te dije que no los usaras tan altos, no quiero que te lastimes.

Hago un mohín, tiene razón pero no dejaré que lo sepa.

—Puedo caminar con estos—señalo mis hermosos zapatos plateados—. Como sea, en el terreno que sea.

—Ya lo veremos—se ríe él.

—Oh, cállate.

Nos encontramos con mis padres en la barra de comidas, no me sorprende para nada ver a Charlie llenando su plato de comida.

— ¡Ahí está mi niña! —Grita Reneé cuando me acerco, rápidamente me da un fuerte abrazo que me deja sin aire, los hombres detrás de mí se ríen—. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias mamá—respondo con una sonrisa, otro abrazo de parte de mi madre me sorprende pero lo acepto con emoción.

Charlie aún está enfocado en su comida así que carraspeo levemente llamando su atención.

— ¿No tiene algo que decir, señor Swan?

—Uhmm—se lo piensa—. No, no creo.

— ¡Papá!—digo con una sonrisa—. No bromees.

Él se ríe y me abraza.

—Felicidades, mi pequeña.

—Gracias, papá—definitivamente hoy sería el día de agradecer.

Con el transcurso del tiempo saludo a varios compañeros, la recepción sin duda es muy emotiva, todas las personas lucen felices con su nuevo logro y el ambiente destila celebración.

Charlo cómodamente con Jake cuando una cabellera rubia llama mi atención,

— ¡Rose! —grito cuando veo a mi amiga más cercana del curso acercarse hasta mí, no la había visto desde temprano en la mañana.

—Felicidades—le digo a mi amiga.

—Igualmente.

— ¿Con quién viniste? —le pregunto mirando a mi alrededor.

—Sólo con mi hermano y una amiga—le resta importancia—. Mis padres no pudieron llegar a tiempo.

—Oh, qué mal—digo con pena—. ¿Qué pasó con tu novio?

— ¿Emmett? —Pregunta, yo asiento—. Eso es tiempo pasado.

—Pero si hace una semana estaban bien…

— ¡Lo sé! —replica ella—. Pero bueno…ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

—Hablando de hombres…—nos interrumpe Jacob—. Mucho gusto, soy el novio de Bella.

—Oh, ¿tú eres Jacob? —Rose dice sonriente—. Bella me ha hablado un montón de ti, que bueno que ya podemos conocernos.

— ¿Puedo suponer entonces que tú eres la famosa Rosalie?

Rose asiente con ánimos y así los tres nos sumimos en una conversación fluida.

—Debería de buscar a Jasper—murmura Rose.

— ¡Sí, búscalo! —digo emocionada—. También trae a tu amiga, quiero conocerlos.

—Muy bien, espérenme aquí.

Jake y yo asentimos.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en conocer a su hermano?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Simple curiosidad.

— ¿Segura de que no quieres reemplazarme?

Niego con una sonrisa.

—Por más que quisiera no podría, estás pegado a mí como goma de mascar.

—Que graciosa eres—muerde suavemente mi hombro y me causa cosquillas—. Pero estás en lo correcto, ya no puedes separarte de mí.

La llegada de Rosalie y otro muchacho rubio, muy parecido a ella nos saca de nuestros juegos.

—Bells, este es mi hermano Jasper—Rose nos presenta, lo saludo y luego de presentar a Jake también nos conocemos un poco.

— ¿Dónde está tu amiga? —interrogo a Rose.

—Está en el baño, dijo que en un momento nos acompañaba.

Asiento y volteo a mirar a Jacob para decirle algo cuando Jasper hablar.

—Te estábamos esperando, cariño.

—La fila del baño estaba inmensa—Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando escucho la voz de Alice, volteo a mirarla y ella palidece al ver mi cuerpo.

—Alice—digo, estoy emocionada de verla, está cambiada. Su cabello está largo, tanto que le llega hasta la cadera. Inevitablemente escaneo su cuerpo, la mano de Jasper y la de ella están fuertemente tomadas, arqueo una de mis cejas, no sabía que estaban juntos pero en realidad, yo no he sabido nada de Alice en los últimos años—. Wouh, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé—dice ella y no puedo detectar nada en su voz. ¿Está feliz de verme? ¿Odia mi presencia aquí?

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Rosalie nos señala a ambas, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par.

—Ehh sí—murmuro incómoda—. Somos viejas amigas.

— ¡Un reencuentro!

—Mmm sí, algo así.

Jake me salva de las preguntas incómodas que Rosalie seguramente me hará.

—Hey, Al. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Jacob—le da una gran sonrisa—. He estado muy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estupendamente—Impulsivamente abraza mi cadera con un brazo y yo me recuesto en su pecho.

— ¿Están saliendo? —Alice pregunta y la noto sorprendida pero no puedo identificar algo más ¿Estaría bien si hablo con ella a solas?

—Desde hace dos años—responde un Jacob orgulloso, me ruborizo un poco.

—Eso es…increíble—me asombra su calidez—. Estoy muy feliz por ambos y por cierto, felicidades Bella. Me alegra mucho saber que continuaste con tus estudios.

—Gracias, no fue fácil pero Rosalie me ayudó mucho.

—Tonterías—la rubia se encoge de hombros y me señala—. Esta señorita que ven aquí es todo un genio, ella fue la que debió ayudarme a mí en más de una ocasión.

—Exageras—sonrió—. Ambas nos ayudamos.

—Puedo aceptar eso.

Todos en el círculo nos reímos.

La noche se adentra y mis padres deciden retirarse al hotel, han venido hasta Arizona para mi graduación así que los dejo ir cuando me comentan que ya están cansados.

Alice se ha mantenido prudentemente alejada de la conversación por el resto de la tarde, lo sé porque sólo asiente y agrega uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando pero sin ser la protagonista de la conversación. Tampoco la fuerzo a hablar, después de todo estamos en un punto neutro y no quiero arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo.

Rosalie se aleja unos cuantos metros para hablar con Emmett por teléfono, supongo que para planear una pronta reconciliación, Jacob y Jasper han salido porque Jake quería mostrarle a Jasper unos "pequeños" cambios que le hizo a su auto, en esa oración el "pequeño" era la palabra clave.

Alice y yo nos quedamos en un silencio desagradable, tomo aliento y me dispongo a hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar mañana? —Alice me toma por sorpresa y asiento con mi boca abierta sin saber que decir.

—Wouh…Está bien—digo cautelosa

— ¿Vas a estar ocupada? Porque si lo estás puedo entenderlo completamente…

—No, no—la freno inmediatamente— Es sólo que…Me sorprende, creí que aún me odiabas.

—Nunca te odie, Bella—confiesa Alice.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto incrédula.

—Bueno, los primeros cinco meses sí lo hice pero ya lo he superado.

Me rio suavemente.

— ¿Crees que podamos volver a ser amigas? —me siento esperanzada.

—Tan pronto no lo creo—Me baja de mi nube—. Pero mañana puede ser un comienzo, me has hecho mucho daño pero siento que ya puedo sentarme a hablar contigo sin tener la necesidad de golpearte en la cara.

—Eso es algo…bueno, supongo—me rasco la cabeza un poco perturbada, sus palabras me demuestran que está lista para que las dos seamos honestas con la otra.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, Bella. Creo que mañana será un buen día para hablarlo.

—Opino lo mismo.

Planeamos la hora y el lugar de encuentro, estaríamos en un café del centro a las tres de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para pensar las palabras que diría el día de mañana.

Media hora después Rose alegó estar cansada así que todos decidimos irnos, algo me decía que en realidad no estaba agotada y que una noche con Emmett se avecinaba. Me despido de todos con una sonrisa y con Jacob me dirijo hasta el auto.

No ha encendido el auto cuando mi verborragia comienza:

—Mañana voy a salir con Alice—anuncio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?

—Muy gracioso pero no, sabes lo importante que esto.

—Claro que lo sé, el tiempo no ha pasado en vano.

Suspiro y miro por la ventana.

—Espero que las cosas se solucionen.

—Yo también preciosa, pero mis temores son otros.

— ¿Cuáles temores? —le miro curiosa.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que te afectó lo de Alice, no quiero que te ilusiones y mañana salgas herida.

—Eso no va a pasar—murmuro a la defensiva—. En todo caso, Alice está en todo su derecho de herirme, yo lo hice primero.

—Esa no es excusa para que hiera tus sentimientos.

—No me trates como mi padre—digo subiendo mi tono.

—No lo estoy haciendo—agrega rápidamente—. Sólo prométeme que si sus palabras son demasiado para ti, simplemente lo dejarás ¿Puedes?

—No puedo aceptar algo como eso—me siento ansiosa—. Mañana cada una va a sacar todo lo que ha guardado en cuatro años, no es fácil y yo estoy consciente de eso.

— ¿Al menos puedes prometerme que te cuidarás?

— ¡Es Alice, Jake! —Ruedo mis ojos por su sobreprotección—. No se trata de algún violador o algo por el estilo.

—Bella…

—Está bien—me rindo—. Prometo cuidarme.

Jacob sonríe y me lanza un beso.

Desde antes del inicio de nuestra relación Jake supo lo que sucedió entre Alice, Edward y yo. Aquellos días no fueron los mejores, discutimos un montón. Él simplemente no podía aceptar la idea de que yo le hiciera eso a alguien como Alice. Nos distanciamos unas semanas pero un día desperté y me di cuenta de que no me permitiría perder a alguien tan importante en mi vida. Fue difícil que Jacob cediera su completa confianza ante mí pero lo logramos y estoy completamente segura que nunca le sería infiel a este chico que amo.

—Ahora podemos tener la noche de buen sexo que he estado ansiando todo el día, no creerás que te he hablado lindo sólo porque te amo—las palabras de Jacob me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Suelto una carcajada.

— ¡Sabía que algo querías a cambio!

—Me conoces, nena.

—Eres un tonto—le saco la lengua infantilmente.

—También conoces eso de mí.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos cuando recuerdo algo importante.

—Deberíamos pasar por una farmacia, ya no tenemos condones.

—Ya me encargué de eso—dice arrogante.

Arqueo mis cejas impresionada.

—Lo has pensando todo ¿No es así?

Jake se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy un hombre preparado.

—Vamos por ello entonces—digo coqueta y acaricio su muslo lentamente.

Sonrío cuando veo como el auto comienza acelerarse visiblemente, sip, esta sería una buena noche.

Estoy nerviosa, no puedo negarlo, he cambiado mi atuendo ya tres veces. No tengo ni idea de cómo influye mi forma de vestir hoy pero quiero asegurarme de al menos estar presentable.

Elijo un vestido floreado y me encamino hasta el café, Jacob se ha ofrecido a llevarme pero lo rechacé, el camino desde nuestro departamento no era mucho y aprovecharía al máximo el aire libre.

El café está más concurrido de lo que pienso cuando veo una pequeña fila de personas fuera de él, por suerte veo el rostro de Alice en una mesa adentro de este por el gran ventanal transparente.

Con mirada de disculpa a los demás comensales que están afuera esperando entro hasta el sitio, las voces de las personas chocan entre sí por lo que el ruido que hay es bastante notorio.

Le sonrío tímidamente a Alice quien está revisando el menú.

—Hey, siéntate—Alice se hace hacia un lado y me deja un espacio en el largo mueble que sirve de silla.

—Hola—la saludo después de sentarme.

—Luces bien—me halaga.

—Tú también—le digo y muerdo mi labio sin saber qué decir.

—Así que…

—Así que…

Ambas soltamos una risa cuando hablamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que hacemos esto? —pregunto, Alice se encoje de hombros.

—Primero pidamos algo para comer y luego hablamos. Estoy hambrienta.

—Sí, yo también —concuerdo con ella.

Después de pedir dos cafés sencillos y unas cuantas galletas para acompañar, Alice y yo estábamos listas para dejar de postergar la conversación.

— ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años? —pregunto curiosa.

—Hace tres años viajé fuera del país, me ofrecieron una beca para un diplomado en el extranjero así que la acepté—Alice me explica con tranquilidad.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Hace un año y medio más o menos—me dijo—. Conseguí un trabajo en la empresa donde trabaja Jasper

—Así que de ahí conoces a Rose—la interrumpo

—Exactamente, Jas y yo comenzamos una relación hace poco. Rose es mi cuñada.

Asimilo todas sus palabras y asiento cohibida, quiero preguntarle por él…pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que se sienta ofendida.

— ¿Qué paso con…

— ¿Con Edward? —completa por mí, afirmo y espero sus palabras, hace mucho que no he sentido la necesidad de saber de él, lo he superado pero dentro de mí necesito esta información para realmente salir adelante.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud—comenta Alice—. Después de que…te fuiste

La insto a continuar, ya no me afecta en lo absoluto que hable de mis errores.

—Mmm, bueno. Tres meses después nos separamos.

Abro mis ojos asombrada, no me esperaba dicha información. Rompieron mucho antes de lo que creí.

— ¿Por qué pasó? —Estoy reaccionando como una amiga más, como lo unidas que éramos tiempo atrás.

—Me di cuenta que no fui justa contigo—Alice baja la vista hacia su café y lo remueve—. La culpa no fue sólo tuya y yo estaba tan ciega de odio que simplemente me dejé llevar por las palabras de Edward.

—Te manipuló.

—Tal cual, con el paso del tiempo todo fue distinto, creí que nada cambiara pero era lo menos que podía esperar después de que todo sucedió.

— ¿Fue mi culpa? —interrogo ansiosa.

—Para nada—Alice me sonríe cálidamente—. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, él y yo no éramos para nada compatibles. Lo sé ahora que estoy con Jasper.

— ¿No sabes que fue de él?

—La verdad no, lo último que supe es que vive en California—me da una mirada de disculpa—. Fue un corte limpio, ambos acordábamos detener la comunicación, así sería más fácil superarlo.

— ¿California? ¿Qué hay allá?

—Su hermana.

—Oh—comprendí, me mantuve en silencio unos segundos antes de decir lo que tanto me había guardado:

—Lo lamento—digo arrepentida—. Te pido perdón por todo lo que alguna vez te hice, no fue justo para ti y yo me aproveché de la situación.

—Te perdono.

Parpadeo varias veces. ¿Ya? ¿Tan fácil?

— ¿De verdad?

Alice asiente con una sonrisa.

—De verdad. He aprendido que de nada vale guardar rencor, fuiste mi amiga por varios años y todas las vivencias que compartimos juntas nunca las podré olvidar

—Oh, eso es…Gracias—me siento emocionada.

—De nada, ha sido difícil pero por fin me siento en paz conmigo misma.

Mis ojos se humedecen al oír sus palabras.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a ser amigas?

—No lo sé, Bella—hago un mohín, creí que ya todo estaba solucionado—. La confianza que te tenía fue completamente destruida.

— ¿Ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse?

—Podemos intentarlo.

Sonrío genuinamente.

—Eso es algo con lo que puedo trabajar.

Alice le da un trago a su café y carraspea un poco.

—Ahora me gustaría saber qué has hecho en estos años ¿Jake y tú? Eso es algo que sin duda merece mi atención.

Niego varias veces, la vena chismosa de Alice aún está allí, intacta.

—Qué bueno que tenemos tiempo de sobra—me acomodo en mi asiento y apoyo los codos en la mesa inclinándome un poco, como un par de cotillas.

—Ya lo creo.

* * *

**Bueno chicas eso ha sido todo. Este es el final de esta corta historia y quise mantenerlo "semi-abierto" por así decirlo, muchas querían saber que demonios paso con Edward pero como esta narrado por Bella no puedo simplemente darme el lujo de narrar todo lo que paso en su vida porque Bella al igual que ustedes no tiene ni idea de que sucedió después y tampoco tiene la necesidad de saberlo porque ahora esta en paz consigo misma. **

**Bella supo rehacer su vida, todo el episodio de Alice-Edward-Bella fue superado y por eso concluí que la mejor manera de acabar con la historia era de esta manera, ella preparándose para una nueva etapa en su vida y donde era seguro que Alice estuviese incluida solo que los pasos para reconstruir una amistad como aquella es muy complicado, así que debe de ser con pasitos de bebé.**

**Muchas Gracias a todas por leer y por sus increíbles mensajes, los leí todos y me sorprendió un montón ver a cuanta gente le interesó la historia. No se imaginan lo feliz que me siento.**

**Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en otra historia. **


End file.
